1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board which has a core substrate with a built-in electronic component such as a ceramic capacitor and buildup layers laminated on the core substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-288179 describes a method for manufacturing a multilayer printed wiring board with a capacitor built into its core substrate. In such a manufacturing method, a penetrating hole is formed in a core substrate and a tape is placed on a first surface of the core substrate to cover the penetrating hole. Then, a ceramic capacitor is mounted on the tape and filler is filled in the penetrating hole. After that, the tape is removed from the core substrate and buildup layers are formed on the core substrate. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-288179 describes polishing surfaces of the ceramic capacitor and the core substrate after the removal of the tape, and forming resin insulation layers on the surfaces of the core substrate and the ceramic capacitor by thermal pressing. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.